Chou
Many races out in the galaxy are capable of transforming to increase their power. While your race is not gifted in the same way, you haven't let that stop you. Through harsh training, you have found a way to squeeze the absolute maximum out of your energy with minimal effort. This strenuous training has created a surplus of energy within yourself, as you accomplish the same feats with less effort. In moments of extreme duress, you bring your full ki out, making you seem to be FAR more powerful than you actually are. Saiyans, Maylons, Herans, Majins, and Androids can not take this path. Path Features: Chou (Level 21): You have mastered the art of compressing your ki. Chou You tap into your ki reserves for more power! Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend a power surge to enable activation. You gain a +2 transformation bonus, + 2 move speed bonus, and the hitpoints of a character 2 levels higher than you. Every three rounds, you generate 1 ki. The start of every other round reduces your stamina by 1. Chou 2 (Level 25): Your training has given you insight into another way to increase your energy Chou 2 You press on Daily ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend 3 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +4, +5 move speed bonus, and the HP of a character three levels higher than you. Reduce momentum costs of actions by 1; Every two rounds you generate an additional ki. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 1. Chou 3 (Level 29): You find a third, and likely final, way to compress your energy. Chou 3 Power at the very limit! Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 7 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +6, a +7 move speed bonus, and the HP of a character five levels higher than you. Reduce the momentum cost of actions by 1. Immediately upon transforming to this state, you generate tier ki, and passively generate 1 ki every other round. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 3. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if used while in Chou 1 or higher. Level 21 At-will powers Flash Blade A large chopping motion using the elbow. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your strength is higher the foes speed, you knock them prone. On crit this attack ignores DR. Super Cannon A large energy ball fired from both hands. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage, and push the foe backward 3 squares. Miss: Deal damage equal to your tenacity Level 21 Encounter powers. Up and over combo You perform a jumping uppercut that brings you and the foe into the air before delivering a heel drop that sends them back down. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage and you and the foe travel upward strength squares, Make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse-2 Hit: 2p + Strength damage, and you kick the foe back into the ground, causing an additional 1 damage for every 2 squares fallen. SPECIAL: If both attacks hit, the enemy is dazed and knocked prone. You may reduce your Transformation Limit by your Tenacity to inflict the stunned condition instead of dazed. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second attack does not go off. If the second attack misses, you and the foe land back on the ground instantly. Revolver You fire off a mid range energy attack that targets many foes. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: If you hit at least six enemies, the attack goes off again immediately, but you are fatigued for the next round. Miss: Half damage, if the repeat attack misses, it deals no damage. Level 24 Utility powers Limit Break you push through the pain, fighting on at full power despite your bodies pleas not too. Daily ✦ Martial, Healing, Immediate Re-action Power up Trigger: You are at or below 10% health Effect: You may spend a healing surge, and may transform into your highest level of chou without spending surges, even if you've already used your transformation for the day. Breaking point Your keen senses have honed in on the weak places in a foes equipment and body. Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, any damage you deal to an opponents equipment (Armor, weapons, other worn items) is doubled. While in stance, any damage you deal to an opponents limbs is doubled. Sonic warp You move with frightening speed Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Teleport Effect: You move to an un-occupied square within speed + move speed + Chou level squares. If you appear beside an enemy, they are surprised until the start of their next turn. SPECIAL: Once per day you may reduce your Transformation Limit by your Body to use this as an interrupt action to avoid all damage on at-wills and encounters, and 1/2 damage on a daily. It does not work on ultimates. Teleporting in this way DOES NOT make an enemy surprised. Rock in a stream Your chou powers have made you the immovable object. You let an enemy attack flow around you. Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: You are targetted by a burst, or an ultimate attack, or any attack that bypasses DR EXCEPT Tri beam. Effect: You avoid any portion of the attack aimed at you. If the attack was an ultimate, you only suffer 1/3rd damage. Otherwise, you suffer none.You skip your next turn. SPECIAL: You may reduce your Transformation Limit to 0 to take a single action on your next turn. Level 26 Daily powers Thousand lash You unleash a large area attack using your powers to allow you to strike enemies from further away. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 5P +Chou level + strength damage. SPECIAL: For every struck creature, you increase your Transformation Limit by 1. Miss: Half damage Artillery Fire Your create several ki orbs around you, and then launch all of them in on direction Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area Blast 6 Target: One sqaure within 8, All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Miss: Half damage. Level 30 Ultimate power Twin Annihilation Cannon Three orbs of ki rotate around a larger one in both of your palms. You release a powerful beam of energy at whatever you aim at. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 16 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + spirit damage. If this attack strikes a bloodied foe below boss level, they are automatically killed. If this attack strikes a bloodied boss or higher, it deals half damage again as additional damage. SPECIAL: This attack ignores DR from armor, and it's area becomes impassable terrain. Miss: One negative condition you're experiencing ends immediately, and your Transformation Limit increases by your Tenacityx2 Chou 4 You have surpassed the limits of your physical body, and you're probably going to pay for it. Daily ✦ Martial, Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 12 power surges to enable activation. While in this form you have a transbonus of +10, You have a free additional move action every round, and your damage dice increase by 1. This CAN break the damage dice cap. This form has no set duration, instead it consumes body + tier x10 hitpoints when you transform and at the beginning of every round. There is no way to avoid this damage. If this transformation causes you to reach 0 hit points, you automatically die, your body disintegrating. You can not be revived by anything but the dragonballs. upon reverting to normal form, you are fatigued for 3 minutes for every round you spent in chou 4. Category:Legends Category:Advanced Paths Category:Transformation